bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
TIME
Romanized Title TIME Japanese Title TIME English Title TIME Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji konna hareta hi wa futari de oka ni noborou minato ga mi wataseru oka ni donna sora ga omoi ukabu oshiete okure kiss shitai kibun sa nani mo nai gogo no iri e wo yuku fune wo tada mitsumeteita dou sureba toki ga modoru mabushii taiyou no shita de dore dake namida nagarete mo shizuka ni umi wa hirogaru furiyamanai ame no naka wo nurete arukou te wo tsunagi koe wo agete hashi wo kazaru kasatachi no aida wo nutte kimi no heya made yuku yo nagai kami wo tsutai ochiru shizuku ni fuan no kakera mo mienakatta dou sureba toki ga sugiru hageshii ame no machi kado de donna ni zurusa wo semete mo mune ga itamu dake nigedashitaku naru youna yoru ni dakishimeteite kureru no wa dare? tsumaranai koto de isshoni isshoni warai aeru no wa dare? dou sureba toki ga modoru ima doko de, nani wo shiteiru subete wo suteta toshite mo tsumi dake ga fuete yuku... dou sureba toki ga sugiru kotoba wa itsumo yaku ni tatanai ano hi no kimi no koe wa mou boku ni todokanai... Japanese こんな晴れた日は二人で 丘に登ろう 港が見渡せる丘に どんな空が思い浮かぶ 教えておくれ キスしたい気分さ 何もない午後の入り江を往く船をただ見つめていた どうすれば時が戻る 眩しい太陽の下で どれだけ涙流れても 静かに海は広がる 降り止まない雨の中を 濡れて歩こう 手をつなぎ 声をあげて 橋を飾る傘たちの間を縫って 君の部屋までいくよ 長い髪をつたい落ちる滴に不安のかけらも見えなかった どうすれば時が過ぎる 激しい雨の街角で どんなにずるさを責めても 胸が痛むだけ 逃げ出したくなるような夜に 抱きしめていてくれるのは誰 つまらないことで いっしょに笑いあえるのは誰 どうすれば時が戻る 今何処で何をしている すべてを捨てたとしても 罪だけがふえてゆく どうすれば時が過ぎる 言葉はいつも役に立たない あの日の君の声は もう僕に届かない English Translation On a sunny day like today, we climbed the hill together That hill where we could see across to the bay Tell me what comes to mind when you see that sky From that atmosphere that made me long to kiss you We spent the entire afternoon doing nothing except watching ships come and go What should I do? The time is going back, to that day under the dazzling sun No matter the frequency with which the tears flow, the sea still spreads out silently before me... In the midst of continually pouring rain, we walked along, soaking wet Our hands were fastened together, while our voices were raised higher We seamed through a bridge adorned by flocks of umbrellas Let's continue walking until we reach your place Your long hair spreading, the water dripping from it... I still didn't see the confidence cracking in you back then What should I do? The time has passed by that street corner where the rain fell so heavily No matter how I blame myself for doing nothing, my heart continues to ache Just like the night where we ran away together, Who was it that tightly embraced together with me? Even in the face of unamusing topics, who was it that laughed with me? TIME . . . What should I do? The time is going back Right now, where are you? What are you doing? Even if I were to throw everything away, the guilt will always accumulate What should I do? The time has passed me by—I can never realize my own words now Your voice from that day can no longer reach me anymore...